A Guest In My Home
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: Eu amo Thalico, meus deuses.


Thalia corria pela casa como se fosse perder o metrô.

– Pare de correr, garoto! – ela falou alto.

A casa estava vazia exceto pelos três: Thalia, que estava de babá; Will, que corria; e Nico, que estava trancado no quarto, como sempre.

– Vem me pegar se você conseguir, sua gostosa!

Thalia parou no lugar.

– O que você disse Will? – ela não acreditava que tivesse ouvido direito.

– Que você é gostosa? – ele perguntou inocentemente, parando.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Will só tinha cinco anos, seus pais não falavam essas coisas, pelo menos não quando alguém pudesse ouvir. Thalia havia ganhado uma bolsa integral na faculdade de Columbia (Manhattan) e, como a maioria dos jovens bolsistas de lá, ela não tinha apartamento e nem família em New York. A solução que todos encontraram foi morar nas casas de algumas famílias, como se fosse um intercâmbio dentro do próprio país, pagando uma quantia baixa. Ela acabou parando na residência dos Di Angelo. Logo no primeiro dia ela disse que iria procurar um emprego, mas a Mrs. di Angelo disse que ela não precisaria trabalhar se cuidasse do filho mais novo, Will. É claro que ela concordou na hora, sem nem mesmo conhecer o pirralho. O que mais uma garota do interior poderia fazer em uma cidade enorme? Agora ela sabia o porquê de nenhuma babá parar naquela casa.

Will sorriu.

– O que foi, Lia? Não consegue correr por causa da sua bunda enorme?

– Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Agora, Will _querido_ – o modo como ela falou queria dizer tudo, menos que ele era seu querido. – Por que me chamou de gostosa?

– Ah, – ele disse, balançando de um pé para o outro – eu só estava repetindo.

– Repetindo?

– É, Lia, repetindo. Sabe, como quando uma pessoa fala uma coisa e você fala igual.

– Eu sei o que é repetindo, garoto – ela apertou a fonte do nariz com os dois dedos e fechou os olhos. – Eu quis dizer "Repetindo de quem".

– Hum.

Um minuto de silencio.

– De quem, Will? – ela perguntou em um tom alto.

Ele riu, deliciado.

– Do Nico. – Ele saiu correndo e entrou em uma porta do corredor. – Vou tomar banho, Lia.

Mesmo atônita com a revelação ela seguiu até o banheiro.

– Tire a roupa para tomar banho – ela disse, encostando-se no batente da porta.

– Quer me ver pelado, Lia? – ele disse maliciosamente, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido de todo o longo corredor. O que há de errado com esse menino?

Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

– Will, eu já lhe vi pelado – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – e não é grande coisa, literalmente.

Ele ficou chateado.

– Você vai ver quando eu crescer – ele disse tirando toda a roupa e pulando na banheira cheia de espuma, com vários patinhos de borracha.

– Claro que vou – ela disse vagamente.

* * *

Nico estava no quarto, deitado na cama, sorrindo. Tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem do pai dizendo que tinha que viajar a negócios e que a mãe iria junto. _Não podia ser melhor_, pensou.

Estava morrendo de fome, já que não tinha jantado com os outros. Levantou-se da cama e desceu até a cozinha. Fez um sanduíche e tomou um copo de leite. Subiu novamente e empurrou a porta, fechando-a atrás de si e ligando a luz. Parou no lugar ao ver que não era o único no quarto, mas logo um sorriso malicioso estampou seus lábios, ao constatar que a pessoa só vestia um pijama curto.

– Olá, Grace – ele disse encostado na porta, como se para bloquear o caminho. – Errou de quarto?

– Não, di Angelo – ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos. – Vim aqui para tirar satisfações.

– Na minha cama? – o sorriso dele aumentou enquanto ela corava e levantava da cama onde estava sentada, dando uma visão mais ampla a Nico de suas coxas. – Lugar interessante, devo admitir.

Ela cruzou os braços.

– Por que disse aquilo?

Ele se sentou na cadeira da mesa do computador.

– Aquilo o que?

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

– Aquelas coisas... para o Will.

– Ah. – Por incrível que pareça, ele parecia desconfortável. – Bem, eu não disse nada disso para ele.

– Ah, não, é claro – ela disse sarcasticamente.

– Não mesmo, mas, digamos, que ele tenha me ouvido gemendo isso.

Thalia o olhou.

– Um garoto tem suas necessidades – ele disse sorrindo.

– Necessidades? Você... você nem fala comigo.

– É, mas eu te olho. E você também me olha. Pensa que eu não percebo quando meus pais me obrigam a jantar junto com vocês?

Ela corou absurdamente e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Em todas as vezes que Nico viu Thalia ela estava completamente vestida. E agora ela aparecia ali, assim, quase seminua. Como se fosse uma garotinha inocente do interior. _Inocente_, ele sorriu ao pensar nisso. E agora ela estava corada, mordendo os vermelhos lábios carnudos. Como ele poderia se controlar? Com um impulso, talvez um dos resquícios que sobrara da pré-história no homem, impulsionou Nico até ela. Os corpos se chocaram e caíram na cama, com Nico por cima.

– Mas o que... – Thalia começou, mas não pôde terminar, os lábios de Nico esmagaram os dela.

Por estar falando ou talvez por puro susto mesmo, Thalia estava com os lábios entreabertos ao que Nico, sendo um garoto invasivo, não deixou de aprofundar o beijo. Thalia começou a empurrá-lo, mas ele segurou os pulsos da garota e continuo beijando-a. Ela parou de resistir.

– Viu não foi tão ruim – ele disse, os narizes quase se tocando.

– É não foi – ela respondeu corada.

Ele se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, ainda segurando os pulsos dela.

– Eu sei que você é uma menininha inocente do interior – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas sei que não deve ser inocente o suficiente para não saber que tipo de necessidade é aquela.

Ela virou o rosto.

– Nico...

– Eu sempre quis fazer isso, desde a primeira vez que te vi – Nico continuou.

– Então por que não fez? – ela murmurou.

– Você queria? – ele soltou um sorriso luminoso. – Puxa, podia ter feito ou falado alguma coisa.

– Eu sou uma menina do interior, você mesmo disse – ela ainda não olhava para ele. – Eu espero o menino agir primeiro.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Estou atrasado então?

– Muito – ela sussurrou.

– Peço desculpas senhorita – ele disse com forte sotaque de cavalheiro sulista. – Hey, olhe para mim – ele disse delicadamente, já com a voz normal, puxando o queixo de Thalia com um dedo.

Os olhos extremamente azuis de Thalia o hipnotizavam. O corpo todo dela, embaixo do seu, gritava, como se mandasse uma mensagem de "Chegue mais perto". Irresistível.

Nico di Angelo corou com o pensamento que veio a sua mente. Quem diria que ele seria capaz de corar algum dia?

– Ahn, Thalia, estamos no meu quarto, com a porta fechada, sem meus pais em casa, nós dois na mesma cama... – ele deixou a frase suspensa.

Ela corou e deu um selinho nele, soltando uma risada tímida depois.


End file.
